


Every Hero Has A Dark Side

by odedfehrlover



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Gang Related - Fandom
Genre: Bad Decisions, Betrayal, Blood, Car Sex, Drugs, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Forbidden Love, Forgiveness, Gang Violence, Gangs, Kissing in the Rain, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part of the family, Passion, Sex in a Car, The BAU Team - Freeform, Undercover, Wild Sex, falling in love with the enemy - Freeform, gang vs gang, sex in the rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odedfehrlover/pseuds/odedfehrlover
Summary: Kate Callahan is sent undercover with one of the notorious gangs in LA. Los Angelicos, lead by Javier Acosta. A man feared and loved by his people. Hated and envied by his enemies.Her job? Get close to him. But what do you do when you begin to fall for your enemy? What happens when emotions get mixed in? How do you choose law? or love?





	1. Going Back In.

Let me know what you think.

She had only seen this on movies, hell she never thought it was possible for this happen, let alone happen to her. But here she was standing between her two lives. Her two families. She had to choose and she had to do it now. But, how can she? How can she choose between love or law? Looking to her left she saw her family, always had her back, always looked out for her, always loved her. Glancing to her right she saw her love and family, the man that loved her beyond her lies, beyond her past, beyond her betrayal, his family who took her in no matter what, who watched out for her, who loved her more than simply being their father's girl. Both families calling to her, both waiting for her to choose. Taking a step, she made her choice.

ONE YEAR EARLIER:

Hotch went over the file for what seemed like the hundredth time. Cruz had walked in a few moments ago, with a new case. Only this case had everything in it, gangs, murders, drugs, guns and everything in between. Cruz had given him the file and told-no ordered him to solve it. This was out of his and his team's job description. This wasn't a serial killer or a sociopath on a killing spree. Opening the file, he went page by page. He was going to have to send someone in, someone that can win their trust and report back to them. Hating as much as he did, he had just the right person. Running a hand down his face, he took in a deep breath and composed himself.

The rest of the team were gathered in the bullpen. Morgan and Garcia were chatting about some movie they watched last night. Reid was busy reading a book Rossi bought for him. Rossi was currently running late. As for Kate, JJ and Emily, they were busy fuzzing over JJ and her 5-month-old baby. Matthew Hotchner. Jessica was there with them, for she cared for the baby while the parents worked. Jack and Henry were off at school, so she decided a little baby love wouldn't hurt.

"He looks nothing like his father." Kate grinned, letting the baby grip her finger.

JJ laughed. "Don't let Aaron here you say that."

Emily ran her hand over his hair. "Well, besides having Hotch's hair color, I have to agree with Kate."

"Agree on what?" Hotch asked, walking down the stairs of his office. The ladies shared a look and giggled. "What?"

"We were just agreeing on how much Matthew is looking like you." Kate replied.

Hotch grinned. Kissing his son on the head, he nodded. "That he does."

JJ scoffed. "Ego booster."

"He has your eyes though." Giving her a quick kiss, he suddenly took the child. "Jessica." Knowing they were about to start work, she took the child and bid them a good bye. "Hate to disturb this rare break in the morning, but I need you all in the conference room now. Garcia, Cruz sent everything to your laptop."

"On it sir." Garcia was a blur of colors, as she rushed to her office.

As they walked to the room, Rossi showed up.

"Glad you can join us." Morgan laughed.

Rossi simply fixed his tie. "Traffic jam."

Emily walked out from the kitchen area and grabbed a hold of his shirt collar. "Yeah sure, that's why you have lipstick on your collar."

Rossi sighed. "You mind?" With another laugh, she grabbed a wet towel and cleaned it off. "Thank you."

"No problem, now let's go befo-"

"Rossi! Prentiss!" Hotch's voice boomed throughout the bullpen.

Once everyone was settled in and Garcia had set up the laptop, Hotch began. "Earlier this morning Cruz gave us a case. This isn't another serial killer case, but a more common one."

Morgan raised his hand. "Common?"

Grabbing the control, he clicks it. A picture of a man popped up. Good looking, fit and well dressed. Man had money and didn't care to show. A go-tee and curly short hair. Latino, but something else. His eyes were the ones to attract them, they held nothing. They were empty and vacant.

"Meet Javier Acosta, leader and head of Los Angelicos." Hotch began. "He is known every where you go, the higher ups want him gone. The reason we are asked to take over this case, is because of the failure of others. They want this clean and by the books. Last month, a detective from GTF was suspended after it was discovered, she planted drugs on Carlos Acosta. Javier's oldest son. He walked and so did any and every evidence they had on them."

"GTF?" Morgan asked. "New division?"

Hotch nodded. "In a way. GTF stands for Gang Task Force. Run by Captain Chapel, the team is built by one agent of each alphabet and is funded by each head of each alphabet."

"What are we to do?" JJ asked.

"We need to bring them down. Cruz had every agency send me everything they had. Turns out there is a new drug on the market. Fish scale. Suppose to be better than any other drug on the market. Javier Acosta has the product and is looking to distribute it across the state. Now we have another problem." Clicking the remote once more, pictures of another gang appeared. "A war between Los Angelicos and Lords has broken out. They have had death's every day between these two, last I heard Javier was winning."

"What started it?" Kate asked. "I know a bit about each one and I also know they have always been at war, but I also know not like this. Based on the pictures and no breaks in between days, they are exterminating each other. Who did what?"

Hotch nodded. "Lord members ambushed and shot Carlos Acosta 27 times. The boy lived, but is to spend the rest of his life in a wheel chair."

"Did they catch them?" Emily asked.

"They did." Hotch brought up three pictures. "They were taken to the patio in prison, where they were killed."

Rossi shook his head. "By who?"

"Everyone and no one. They didn't speak, even the guard's said they saw nothing." Hotch replied. "From there on, Javier has been looking for the Lord's leader's son. An eye for an eye."

"Where is the boy?" Kate asked.

"Custody protection, we have him locked down." Hotch said. "Now our job is to go in and take them down. I don't like this any more than you do. Two of you will be going in and gather as much as you can. Get close to the Acosta, earn their trust and report back. We will always be close by. You will not be alone."

"Who's going in?" Reid asked, hoping it wasn't him.

"Emily, you are going in as a new business partner. Looking to buy the new product from him, become his friend." Hotch said. "When you go in, Morgan will be with you. Consider him your right hand."

Emily nodded, grabbing her file. "Understood."

Hotch took in a deep breath and handed him the last file to Kate. "You have worked undercover many times. I need that experience now. You will have to gain the trust of Javier Acosta and his family. Become one if possible. The Acosta are looking to hire a care taker for their son Carlos. All paper work has been done, you have the job. Start with Carlos, then the others. Leave Javier until last, he is no stranger to undercover cops. Move too fast and he will discover you."

Kate took a shaky breath. "Alright."

Hotch placed a hand on her shoulder. "You up for this?"

"Yeah, yeah." Opening the file, she sighed. It has been four years since she has taken up undercover. Now she must jump in and become friends to one of the most feared gangs. Yeah, okay, she can do this. No biggy. What's the worst that could happen?

"Alright, the Acosta family is a large one and it seems to only be getting bigger. Javier Acosta, 40 years old. Has been the head of Los Angelicos since he was 22. The man does not take anything lightly. 5 years ago, his wife Maria Acosta was killed by a rival gang. It was done to send him a message. Acosta hunted them down, only he didn't just go after the killers." Multiple pictures of crime scenes popped up on the screen. "He went after the wives. Killing each one the same. Broken bones and throat slit. Of course, none of this was able to be pinned back to him." Clicking the remote, three pictures appeared. "Carlos Acosta, Daniel Acosta and Karla Acosta. These are his three children. Carlos had - until the shooting, been Javier's right-hand man. Daniel moved from the family business and became a real estate agent, but that does not mean he is out of the loop. He also works for the bank, so let's keep a close eye on that. Now Karla is the youngest of the three and there for Javier keep a real close eye on her. She is always with someone. Still in school and never leaves the house. Kate, get close to her."

Kate nodded. "Yes sir." She looked to be about Meg's age. So innocent in a dirty world. Meg! "Hotch."

"Yes?"

"What about Meg? I can't simply leave her, we don't know how long this will last." Kate was not about leave her daughter. She was all she had.

Hotch paused for a moment. He had completely forgotten about the girl, but he couldn't allow Kate to take her. "We will come up with something, for now let's focus on this. Okay?"

Kate wasn't convinced, but knew better than to argue with him. "Okay."

"Alright, now Luis Acosta is Javier's younger brother by two years. Luis is the one to do all the dirty work. He is what we would call the work dog. Attacks when ordered and kills when told to. Keep an eye out for him, like Javier he is no stranger to cops." Shutting the tv off, Hotch placed his palms on the table and exhaled. "I know this is not something we do, nor is it going to be a walk in the park, but we have no choice. Cruz and the others want him gone and done for. Javier has killed many innocent and not so innocent people. In that bunch are cops and agents. What I am asking from you two is hard I know, but I also know I am asking the right ones. If you can't let me know now."

Kate and Emily glanced at each other, debating the pros and cons of this assignment.

"I'm in." Emily assured.

Hotch nodded, then glanced at Kate. "Kate?"

Kate glance up at him, unlike Emily she would be living with them. Day in and day out. She would have contact with all of them. See what really goes on in there. Deal with their problems, but she knew she had too. If not her someone else and she really didn't want to disappoint her boss. Beside if not her than most likely JJ and Kate was not about to let that happen. So, sucking in some air, she stared her boss in the eyes. "I'm in."

Hotch gave her a small smile. "Good. Kate, you are to arrive the day after tomorrow at the Acosta resident. Emily, you have a meeting with Javier in a week's time."

Kate returned home with a gut feeling. Her heart wouldn't stop racing and her stomach had been acting up since the meeting. Now she needed to tell her niece, of course not the whole truth. Just snips of it. What she was going to tell her was still a mystery to herself.

Walking in she was met with a wonderful smell. With a smile, she walked into the kitchen to find Meg and the last person she wanted to see with her.

Dropping her smile, she glared at the intruder. "Chris."

"Kate! Hey." Giving her a smile, he reached to hug her. Kate backed away. He knew the last thing she wanted was for him to touch her. Dropping his hands, he returned to what he was doing. "Still mad?"

Kate scoffed, this man was seriously an idiot. "Yeah and I'd say I have reason to be." Taking in a deep breath, she calmed herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Meg called, she asked that I pick her up early from school. She wanted to make you dinner and asked that I help." Ruffing Meg's hair he grinned. "Don't worry I wasn't going to stay. Just going to help and leave."

Kate sighed. She may hate the man and may want to shoot him, right where he stood, but Meg liked him. "No, it's fine. Stay and eat, but I want you out after."

"Promise."

She literally kicked him out after he had taken the last bite on his plate. Once she was sure he was gone, Kate pulled Meg to the couch.

"Why are you so rude to him?" Meg asked, annoyed with we aunt's behavior. "I know you two broke it off, but he did help raise me."

Kate hadn't told her the reason for their break up. She didn't want to ruin the image she had of the man, she saw as a father. Instead she simply told her they needed a break and called it quits. "Look that's not important right now. I need to tell you something and I need you to hear me out."

Meg frowned, worried by her words. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, yes. We-umm-caught a case today and this one is going to take me away for a while. Before you freak out, I had no choice okay." Kate watched her, trying to figure her out.

Meg studied her for a bit. "What do you mean you had no choice? Aren't the others going with you?" Kate shook her head. "What?! You are going in solo?! What is this case? Are you going to be safe? Why are they se-"

Kate cut her off with a hug. "Shh. Meg it's fine, I will be safe." She knew that was a lie, but she didn't need to know that. "The others can't be there physically with me, but I will be in contact with them daily. Emily will be there as well, Morgan sometimes. I won't be completely alone hun. I will call when I get a chance, but I promise a day won't pass that I don't check in with you. Hotch and JJ have offered to look out for you."

Meg sniffed a little. Kate has not left her overnight once since the abduction. She was still scared in spending nights alone. "Where will you be at?"

"In Las Angeles." Kate whispered.

"Kate, I don't want you to leave." Meg whispered.

Kate smiled into her hair. "I know baby, but I promise it won't take long for me to complete this. First chance I get, I'll have you come to me for a visit."

Meg glanced until at her with wide and happy eyes. "Promise?"

Kate chuckled, wiping the tears off her face. "Promise."

That night they spent watching movies and eating all the junk food they had. Meg knew she wouldn't see her tomorrow Morning, she wouldn't make her say goodbye knowing it would hurt her. Yes, she left many times, but never to the extent of having to ask team mates to look out for her. She was fine one or two days alone, but now...now she didn't know how long Kate would be gone.

Kate showed up at the bullpen thirty after ten, which meant she had two hours to arrive at the house.

Hotch drove her to the airport, where the others waited. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kate mumbled.

Hotch nodded. "You have the names?"

Kate nodded. "Javier Acosta leader of Los Angelicos and head of his family. Wife was killed five years ago. Has three kids, Carlos Acosta oldest, Daniel Acosta middle child and youngest Karla Acosta."

"Good. What is your job?" Hotch asked.

"Get close to the family, learn and report. Become one of them if possible." Kate was hating that part, she couldn't stand those that gained trust and then broke it. Yet here she was doing the same.

Hotch patted her on the shoulder. "You'll be fine, we have you."

Kate scoffed inwardly, 'yeah just a plane ride away right'. Forcing a smile, she waved bye and climbed into the plane. This was the start of a new life for her, at least until she did what she had to do.

Javier walked into the warehouse, greeting his men as he walked in. Reaching the darkest part of the room, he 'tsk' at the man before him. Removing his jacket, he addressed the man. "My people tell me you don't want to talk." The man shivered, but said nothing. "So, I am going to ask you nicely. Where is the fish scale?"

The man gasped for breath, before speaking. "I already told you, I don't know!"

"Tiene huevos este cabron." Javier laughed. Just as he removed his tie and rolled up his sleeves, his phone went off. "Hello?"

"Senior Acosta, the nurse is here." His man told him.

Javier glared at the man and sighed. "I'm on my way." Clicking the phone, he turned to his brother. "Make him talk, do what you have to, but I want to know where my fish scale is."

"You got it brother." Luis gestured to bring the man. "We will have it by the end of the day."

With a stiff nod, he walked out. Time to meet the newest member of his family.

TRANSLATION:

Man has balls.


	2. New Orders

Kate stood in what she believed was the living room of the house. Damn room was bigger than her house. She watched a few people walk by, but neither gave her importance. From the looks of them, she figured they were watching the place. Javier's men.

"Excuse me for the wait. I had to attend to some business."

Kate turned to see the man she was to take down. His voice was deep and husky, regardless of him being the enemy, he was good looking. Although he spoke English fluently, he still held some accent. Tall and well built. Swallowing hard she gave him a smile. "It's fine Mr. Acosta. You have a lovely home."

Javier smirked. "Thank you, although I can't take the credit. My wife oversaw the decoration, I just paid for it."

Kate frowned. "Your married?"

Javier glanced at his ringless finger. "No, she died a few years ago."

"Oh, sorry." Kate whispered, although she knew all of this.

Javier cleared his throat. "Come, let me give you the grand tour."

The house was big that much she knew. She wasn't sure how many lived here, but so far, she counted thirteen men around the house. She has yet to meet the family.

Javier took her into his office, gesturing her to take a seat. "So, what do you think?"

Kate smiled. "Like I said lovely home." Kate squirmed under his gaze, same as the ones in the picture he held nothing. No emotions, no tell, nothing. "Your son? Is he here?"

"No, his brother decided on taking him out for a while. Carlos has been locked in himself ever since the attack. We tried pulling him out more, but he prefers to stay in his room." Pulling out a file, Kate realized it was hers. "Kate Aguilar, says here you've served for eight years."

"Yes, did it more to please my father than out of my liking." Kate replied, which wasn't a total lie.

"Either way it's good to know you know your way around a gun. Carlos is still a target, besides his care taker, I'd like to upgrade your responsibilities." Javier pulled out a piece of paper.

"I'm listening."

"You would be somewhat of a body guard to him. Protect him if possible, but only for a while. I will soon have someone else look after him." Javier answered. "You up for it?"

Kate thought about it, proving she could do this, might give her leverage to gain access to his work. Looking up and locking my eyes with him, she grinned and held out her hand. "Porsupuesto."

With a chuckle, he shook her hand and led her out. "Why don't you settle in. I'll call my son and have him bring Carlos back."

Kate placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in an instant. "No, let him have fun. I don't mind waiting for him."

Javier nodded. "Very well." Making sure she was in the room he turned and left.

Kate was quick to send and erase the message to Hotch. She texted him the description of the house and how many men she had seen. Knowing he would not reply, she busied herself in unpacking. The room was big, queen size bed. Large plasma tv, a dresser, walk in closet, a desk and laptop and her own private bathroom. After she unfinished packing, she sat on the bed and read. There was nothing she could do, but wait. It was about an hour before a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." Kate answered.

A young girl, no older than 15 walked in. "Hi, I'm Karla."

Kate smiled at her warmly. She reminded her of Meg so much. "Hi Karla, I'm Kate. Your Mr. Acosta's daughter right?"

Karla nodded. "Yeah. You going to take care of Carlos?"

"Yes I am." She noticed the cut on her arm. "Your hurt." Pulling her into the bathroom, Kate washed out the cut. "This is going to sting okay?" Karla whimpered with a nod, biting her lip as Kate poured some alcohol. "Want to tell me what happened?" Karla shook her head. Kate knew she was not trusted enough for this sort of thing. "Alright, when your ready I'm here okay."

The girl gave her a small nod and ran out. That cut was not self-inflicted, someone had hurt her. She thought about telling her father, but it was best not too. Not if she wanted to win the girls trust. Seeing someone at the door, she jumped.

Said figure chuckled. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I see you met my sister."

Kate nodded. "Sweet girl."

"Yeah she is." Glancing at Kate he jumped. "Sorry, I'm Daniel Acosta."

"Kate, you are the middle child, right?"

Daniel laughed. "Yeah, Carlos is the oldest. Speaking of which, come I'll introduce him to you." He took her into his room, where Carlos was trying to get on the bed. "Carlos."

"Yo, baby brother." Carlos looked up, only to freeze.

"This is Kate, she's going to be helping you out." Daniel said.

Kate gave him a small wave. "Hi Carlos."

Carlos glared at her then to his brother. "Care for me? I am in a wheel chair! Not laying in some bed Daniel! I can still do things in my own!"

Daniel sighed. "You still need help brother."

"Not from some Bitch! I need to walk again that's what I need!"

"Carlos!" All eyes turned to the figure of Javier. The man walked in with pride and respect. "What's all this screaming about?"

"I don't need some bi-"

"Carlos!" Javier stoped him before he could insult her. "She is here to help you. We will help as well, but you understand we can't always be there. I must work and so does the rest of the family." Kneeling before his son, he cupped his face. "Mira mijo, you need her help and she is happily giving it. Give it a chance."

Carlos glared at his father before faltering. "Esta bien papa."

"Eso." Kissing him on the head, he ushered everyone, but Kate out. "He is simply a boy."

Kate nodded, but couldn't help but scowl him inwardly. Just a boy and he still had him do the dirty work. His son gets shot up and now he wants to protect him. Guess who's not getting father of the year award. Allowing everyone to leave, she stood where she was.

Carlos glared up at her. "You lot going to help?"

Kate gave him a small smile. She knew this kind of kids, he was all macho alpha on the outside, but inside he was simply a young man. Looking to be strong and fearless for his father. Kate held back "I'm here to help when you need it. You ask and I'll do it."

Carlos frowned, but gave her a nod. He tried on his own to get on the bed. By the fifth one he looked up at her with embarrassment. "Please."

Kate placed down her jacket and walked over to him. "On my count, okay." Carlos nodded. "One. Two. Three." With ease, he was on the bed, but still wouldn't look her in the eyes. Kate grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about Carlos. With time, you won't need me at all. Just give it some time."

Carlos took in a breath and nodded. "What's you name again?"

"Kate."

"Thank you, Kate."

Kate couldn't help, but give him a small smile. She reminded him of Meg and her aftermath with the abduction. Letting him get to sleep, she decided to look around. It appeared no one was home and that gave her some ease. She hated having Javier near by, his presence alone gave her the chills. He wasn't bad looking, not rude for the moment. But he simply gave her the wrong vibe. Walking into what seemed like a patio, she frowned at the sky. It was dark. Glancing down at her watch, Kate was surprised to see the time.

"Damn 8pm already." Running a hand through her hair, she took in a breath. Freezing at the scent she inhaled.

"Cold night." Javier said, as he appeared on her right side.

Kate shrugged. "Used to the cold."

With a small scoff, Javier turned to over look his yard. "You know how many times I have stood here and watched my family. Kids running around the yard. Now, now not so much. My oldest is now in a wheel chair and my wife is dead."

Kate rolled her eyes, forgetting for a moment who she was talking too. "Ever though you are responsible for what happens to your family?"

Javier turned to glare at her. "What?"

"Look I know what you do. I know who and what Los Angelicos are. Javier Acosta is a well-known name. You never thought for a moment, that your son was attacked as a message to you? Or the death of your wife?" Kate flinched as he raised his hand, only to see him run it through his hair.

Javier having noticed this, scoffed. "Not everything you have heard is true Kate. Yes, I have blood on my hands. I have taken lives and I may not have the cleanest work life. Pero la familia? That's what's important, I would die for them as I have killed for them." Giving her one last look, he left.

Kate glanced back at him, surprised by his response. She honestly thought he would attack her, yet he seemed-disappointed by her reaction. Everyone tries to come up in this world, one way or another. Could he just be a man looking out for his family? Who simply picked the easy way to make money? She hated herself, disgusted even in feeling bad for him. 'He is your target Kate. Remember see and report, the quicker I do this the faster I can get home.'

The next morning, she was awakened by shouts and cries, jumping off her bed she bolted down the hall. Upon turning the corner, she froze. Javier leaned against the wall, his head back and eyes closed. The shouts and cries were coming from Carlos's room.

Kate gave him a look and ran in. Carlos was in his chair tossing what ever he found in reach. "Carlos?"

"What do you want?!" Carlos shouted.

Kate was taken back. Stopping his next toss, she squatted in front of him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am as happy as I can be!" He tried to wheel away, but Kate stopped him. "Just let me go."

"Not until you tell me what is wrong." Kate pushed, something told her it was something his father did. "Carlos."

"Ask my father." Carlos pulled away, wheeling his chair towards the bed. "Now get out."

Kate huffed and went in search of the man. She was contemplating in simply shooting him and getting this over with. She found him in his office, talking with his youngest son.

"I need to talk with you." Kate snapped.

Daniel raised his brow. Last person to ever talk to his father and still live was his mother. Giving his father a smirk, he gathered his papers and left.

Javier leaned back into his chair. "Educated people knock before walking in a room."

Kate scoffed. "Most fathers don't cause their children pain." She jumped at the sudden slam of his hand.

Javier was trying his best not to retaliate, but he did promise his family to give her a chance. "I didn't do it on purpose alright."

"Right."

"I couldn't do what he wanted alright. I couldn't ruin an innocent's life to pleasure my son." Javier growled.

Kate frowned, taking a seat. "What?"

"I had him. I wanted to hurt him, make him pay, but one look at him and I knew it was wrong." Javier said.

"What him?"

"Lords biological boy, goes to UCSD." Javier said. "Now if that is all you needed, I have work to do."

Kate scoffed as she stormed out the office. Augh! She couldn't stand that man and this was just her second day. Once she made sure Carlos was fine, she ran up to her room.

"Hotchner." Hotch answered.

"I thought you said we had the lord's son." Kate whispered.

Hotch frowned. "We do, him and his mother. We picked her up yesterday after Javier's men let her go. Why?"

"I just talked with Javier and he told me lords kid goes to UCSD. The boy was here Hotch, I don't know if he was hurt or not, but you have the wrong kid."

Hotch exhaled on the other side of the phone. "I'll see what I can find, but are you sure?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "100% Hotch. He told me himself, which is also why I think the kid might not be harmed, but better safe than sorry."

"Yeah, alright, I'll have local PD pick him up and have him on the next plane." Having already sent a text to his boss, he changed the subject. "How are you?"

Kate sighed. "I want to go home Hotch. This man is driving me nuts and I haven't even been here the full two days. I can't stand him."

Hotch chuckled. "Don't have to Kate, simply get the information and get out."

"Working on that. I have to go." Kate whispered.

Hotch hated hearing her like this, she was miserable. "Be safe Kate."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kate spent the entire day, with Carlos. The more she got to know him, the more she got attached. And that was a major problem. She couldn't get attached to any of them. First chance Hotch got, they will be behind bars. And she was the main author. She could care less about Javier, that man has cause enough damage as it is. But his children and grand children had no blame in this. She would see to it, that they stayed clear of his mess.

Three weeks later:

Kate has been in the Acosta house for three weeks now. So far with the intel they have gathered, the FBI has been able to stop two shipments of fish sale, from leaving the city. About a dozen of Javier's men have been captured. Problem was Javier was pissed. Still Kate couldn't seem to be able and put a dent on this guy or his gang. When one man is taken, four more appeared.

Within those weeks she has seen the true colors of the Acosta family. Daniel was to marry his fiancé in a week's time. Carlos was getting better with doing things on his own, but he still had his bad moments. She would see how his father would hold him, let the man cry and whisper softly in his ear. Kate tried, believer her she has, but that moved her. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she had thought. But then he goes and does something stupid, like kill a man right in front of her. Granted the man had it coming, but still a little restraint wouldn't hurt.

A few days back:

Kate had helped Karla with a school project when she heard loud voices, coming from outside. Telling Karla to go wait for her inside, she slowly walked out.

Javier was bleeding from the side of his temple. Knuckles were bruised and his jaw had a nasty cut. His once impeccable gray suit was stained with his blood. Behind him stood his men, guns out just waiting for the command.

Across from him stood another man, just if not worse looking than Javier. If she had the names right, this was the lord's leader. Riley hawks.

She stood by the front door and discretely took video of the whole ordeal.

Javier held the gun, pointing it to the ground. "You have no right barging into my home like this."

Riley glared at him, pointing him with the gun. "Like you had taking my son!"

"Your boys attacked my son! I will not let that go unpunished." Taking a step forward, he stared Riley down. "Mi familia is the most important thing. You already took one, in not going to let you take another."

"Come near my son again and I will kill you Javier. They have nothing to do with this!" The lord leader shouted.

Javier shook his head. "They have a lot to do with this. And they will pay one way or another."

As more men filed out from the back of the house, the lords began to squirm. They were easily outnumbered.

"This isn't over Acosta." Riley growled.

Javier smirked. "Saludos a tu esposa."

Kate watched as one of the lords reacted. Going straight for Acosta, only to have a bullet in his head stop him. The others walked away hesitant, in leaving their man.

Once they were gone Acosta tossed the gun to his men. "Take out the trash." As he turned, he froze at the sight of Kate. Instead of trying to explain himself like before, he walked away.

Javier had learned quick, that Kate had an imagine of him. A not so good one and no matter what he said, she was not to change minds. She hated what he was and what he did, not that he blamed her, but everyone deserved a chance.

Present:

Having set up a meeting with Hotch at a café far from the house. Kate ordered her drink and took a seat, making sure no one had followed her, she waited. Hotch showed up about ten minutes later, ordered his drink and walked past her.

"Aaron?" Kate gasped.

Hotch paused and grinned widely at her. "Kate! God, how are you?"

They had agreed on this little show, to throw off anyone on Kate's trail.

"I'm good and you?" Kate pulled him into a hug, leaning close to his ear. "We are clear. Javier's men are off doing who knows what."

Pulling back, Hotch nodded. "Sit."

Kate complied, frowning at the men appearing behind Hotch. "What's this?"

Hotch sighed. "I really sorry Kate, but we received no orders."

Kate frowned. "What new orders?" Hotch handed her a file. "You have got to be joking Hotch."


	3. Really a bad guy?

Hotch shook his head. "I wish it was believe me, I tried talking to the directors, but they agree. They want results, not caring how."

Kate scoffed. "I get their urgency, but this? Hotch I am not some whore they can use to their convenience. I am an agent."

Hotch grabbed her hand in his. "Kat I am just as upset as you are. Myself and the team have tried everything we can to convince the higher ups, of another way."

"But?"

"But, they know-think the best way to get what we need is through Javier. His children are not as involved as we believed them to be." Pulling her hand to his lips he gently gave them a kiss. "Just say the word and I'll pull you out kat."

She glanced at the agents behind Hotch. She knew them, they worked for ATF. They would just love for her to back down and take over. Taking in a deep breath, she stared back at Hotch with determination. "What's the game plan?"

Hotch although proud of her commitment to her job and team, was disappointed. This was not how this was suppose to go down. It was simply observe and report. Now he had to pass along the new approach. The objective was still the same for them, but not for Kate. She was given the order to get close to him, have the man trust her with his life. Make him fall for her. Bed him if necessary. That was what Hotch feared, he loved his wife. JJ was the one to hold his heart, but Kate had always been his prohibited fruit. The one that he could never have, but that never stopped him from looking out for her, no sir. He would always keep an eye over her.

Both agents behind Hotch were quick to take a seat.

"I am Michael and this is my partner Marcos, we are going to explain how this works." Micheal began. "First, from what we know Javier Acosta is a family man first. Everything he does is for them. Rumor has it, if the fish scale deal goes down, he will have enough money to disappear. We can not let that happen."

"So, you do not take the first step. Let him make the first move towards you. If he asks you out or takes you to dinner, be nice and attentive. A man life Javier is a man of one woman. We know. So if this happens his focus will be on you 100%. Which means your contact with us and your team will be limited. He will have men with you at all times, not in the terms of not trusting you, but in keeping you safe. Keep in mind they already killed his wife." Marcos took over. "I want to be clear that if you do this and you achieve it, you will have a target on your back. You will be associated with Javier Acosta through out the gangs. Getting to you would be consider an easy way to get to him."

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew that was a possibility, but hearing him say it just became a reality. Hacking up the nerves she gave a stiff nod, smiling at the squeeze Hotch gave her hand. "I understand."

"Good." Marcos snapped.

Micheal leaned forward, a serious glare that can rival Hotch's, sketched on his face. "But the most important one of all is this. Keep clear of feelings. Do not fall in love. Do not feel more than an affection. This is a job and nothing more."

Kate had heard of many agents falling for their assignments. She personally never had that problem, since she chased serial killer and pedophiles. Clearly it couldn't be that hard? She didn't like the man to begin with, in fact the thought of sleeping with him sicken her. Or she wanted to think it did.

Having told her what they needed too, both agents excused themselves and left.

"Why were they even here?" Kate mumbled.

Hotch chuckled. "If we hadn't been brought in, they would be lead agents." He watched closely, Kate had little tiny tells when nervous. One she'd bite her lips. Two shed push the same strand of hair, behind her ear. And final her hands, she'd pick her nails without even realizing she was doing it. "I truly am sorry Kate, this was not how I thought it would be." Hotch whispered, his free hand stopping the other from moving. "I will continue and see if I can change this. There has got to be another way."

Kate smiled softly, pulling her hands free. "Don't worry Hotch, like he said it's only a job. I think I can handle this."

Not too convinced, he let it pass for now. No point in pressuring her even more than she already was. He watched her check her surrounding, before becoming tense.

Hotch was about to turn, but was stopped by Kate. "What?"

"Javier's daughter is here." She whispered.

Hotch sighed, he wasn't sure if they knew who he was. He hasn't been on any tv news this past month, but still. "What now?"

Kate grabbed his hand in a tight grip, when she spotted the girl walking towards her. "Just let me do the talking." Hotch nodded.

Karla grinned at her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

Kate smiled. "Came for a coffee and bumped into an old friend. Aaron this is Karla. Karla this is Aaron."

Karla turned her gaze to the handsome man. "Hello Aaron." Shaking hands, she grinned. "You married?"

Kate chocked on her coffee. "Karla!"

"What?" The girl giggled. "It's a simple question."

Hotch chuckled. "Yes I am."

With a sad sigh, she shrugged. "That's too bad, the things I would have done to you."

Kate gaped at the leaving girl. "I swear she is not like that. You and your damn dimples."

Hotch gave her a shy smile. "I simply smiled."

"That's the thing." Kate grinned. "Hotch you rarely smile and when you do it's something attractive."

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Do you?"

Taking a sip from her drink, she glanced up at him. "Do I what?"

"Find it attractive?" He blurted out. He knew it was dangerous ground to be trending on, but he wanted to know. I mean he knew the answer, they both did.

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat as she glanced up at him. "You know I do, but.."

Hotch raised his hand to stop her. "Just needed to hear it." Giving her hand a small kiss, he stood. "I best get going, I will talk to you soon."

Kate nodded stiffly. "Okay say hi to the team for me."

Hotch pulled her up for a hug. "Of course." Placing his lips on her head, he inhaled deeply. "Please be safe."

"I promise, but you guys as well."

"Promise." Once last look and he was gone.

Kate watched him leave. She had always been attracted to him, his broad manner and serious attitude. He was a mystery to him, but not one she could solve. Hotch was off limits, no matter how much she wanted him. JJ had beaten her to the punch and was now the only allowed to enjoy his comfort. Taking a swift sip of her drink, she threw she cup away and walked out. She wasn't sure what she as going to do. Carlos was pretty much healed and needed her no more. So if she wanted a way in she better do as they said.

Arriving at the house, she heard the house keeper whispering to one of the guards.

"What's going on?" Kate whispered, coming up behind them.

The lady yelped. "Nina me assustaste!"

Kate chuckled. "Perdon Alma."

Getting a motherly smile for her, Alma leaned into her. "Senor Acosta came all bloody again."

Kate frowned. "How is he?"

"I say the blood not his, but Martin here says it is." Alma whispered. The lady was about 68 year old and has been with the Acosta family since she was 33.

Kate strained her head to look at Javier's room door. "Is he in there?"

Alma raised an eye brow. "Yes."

"I'll go see if he is okay." She needed to start getting on his good side and what better way, than helping him when he is hurt. Knocking on his door, she waited for the come in. Walking in, Kate found him in the bathroom trying to clean the blood off his face.

"You okay?" Kate asked.

Javier glanced at her through the mirror. "Yes, just had a Small run in with the lords." He winced the second he touched his lip. "They got in a few good hits."

With an eye roll, she took the towel from his hand. "Sit."

"What?"

Pushing him down to sit on te toilet, she grabbed a softer towel and added alcohol. "This is going to sting." She watched him wince, yet he didn't make a sound. Cleaning his face of any blood, she noticed the cut running down the side of his neck to his chest. "I need to look at that."

Javier shook his head. "It's fine. I'll clean it out."

Kate pinned him down with a glare. "Will you please let me look at it. It is still bleeding." Giving her an annoying look, he allowed her to unbutton his shirt. Kate tried to not look at his abdomen, nor the packs he was carrying. It did make this a whole lot easier. He was handsome she never denied it, but he also had a great body. Cleaning the wound, she was some what happy it wasn't too deep. Covering it, she closed his shirt again. "I'll have to change it in a few hours okay?"

Javier nodded. "Thank you."

With a stiff nod she walked out, only to bump into Karla and Alma. "Hey."

Karla beamed at her. "Hey Kate! What were you doing in there?"

"Your father was cut so I helped him." Kate shrugged, frowning at the looks she got. "What?"

"Nothing its just papa never lets any one see him hurt." Karla replied.

"And when he is?"

Karla shrugged. "He doesn't like it for us to see him hurt. Says it makes him feel weak. Usually he tends to his own wounds or calls the doctor, but never us or anyone living here."

Kate glanced back at the door. "Men came be such idiots sometimes."

Alma hummed in agreement. "You should have seen him as a jovencito. The most stuburn boy. What he said went and no one was to change his mind. But he did many good as he did bad." Placing a hand in her arm, she smiled softly. "He is not the bad nor heartless man they have set him out to be."

Kate watched the females leave. In the three weeks she has been in the Acosta home, she has heard many things. Javier was a heartless man. One that cared for nothing. Just money and power. Loves to cause pain and loves drawing blood. But she has so heard a new side. Javier was a good man in the bad business. To him the family was priority. Everything he did was for the family. Respected and feared, but he was fair.

She had also heard many things of his children. Turns out carlos was the all saint man Kate had him to be. He was responsible for the death of a cop for the Gang Task Force, one that's partner was a member of the Acosta family. An adoptive son to Javier. Carlos also had about a dozen murders under his name. The day of his shooting, It was discovered someone had tipped the lords of his whereabouts. Turned out the same cop had done it. Alfredo Lopez. Javier had taken him in as a boy after his father was killed. A member of the Angelicos. Alfredo under orders of Javier joined military and the GTF. Giving Javier the info he needed to always stay one step ahead of them. Having figured out what Alfredo had done, he allowed the boy one solution. Leave or die. Last thing he wanted was to kill his son. Kate found out, Alfredo was later murdered, by a member of the lords. Javier seeked blood for that one.

She was at a lost at the moment. She wasn't sure who was good and who was bad. For all she knew they were all bad or all good. She has witness the Acosta family together, in parties, dinners and outings. They seemed happy all the time. Javier would be seen playing with his grandkids or little cousins as well. Daniel would be with his fiancé and sister. Carlos would be laughing giving the little kids a ride in his chair. Not once has she seen Javier angry or serious in these occasions. In fact he puts a hold on work for them. The same question kept rolling through Kate's mind.

Was he really a bad man?


	4. Metas

Days went by and Kate had pretty much done everything to get his attention. Paid more attention to him, cured him when he came hurt. Helped him with his daughter. Still he wouldn't allow her near his or the Fish Scale business. Yesterday he had ordered a guard to take money to a group of boys. Apparently, their siblings had been killed the night before, in a shootout with the lords. She wasn't sure what else to do, that wasn't consider making the first move. That was until this morning.

Kate was just getting ready to go on her run, when she bumped into Javier.

"Shit, sorry." Kate mumbled.

Javier chuckled. "It's alright, I was actually on my way to see you."

Kate frowned. "What for?"

"Tonight, there is an event in the plaza. Dia de los Santos." Javier explained.

Kate smiled. "My mother used to take me to the events. Loved them as a little girl."

"Well in that case, I was hoping you would join me then?" Javier asked.

Kate was hoping this day to come, just not so damn soon. Trying not to react in a negative way, she nodded. "I would be happy too."

"Perfecto, I will see you here at 8pm." With that note he walked away.

Kate was surprised by this. She figured their first outing would be isolated. Them two only, but not in a plaza filled with people. His people. How the hell, was she supposed to act around them? Jogging into her room, she quickly picked out the outfit for tonight. Nothing too fancy, but enough to get Acosta's attention. Making sure no one was nearby, she quickly pulled out her phone and sent a text to Hotch.

During this time, Hotch was the only one to have contact with her. Her team mates were prohibited to try and talk with her. Garcia was not too happy about it, but she always made sure Hotch told Kate how much she was missed. Meg had also sent her, hugs and kisses. She missed her niece and really couldn't wait to see her. Hotch had told her, he was looking for a way to work something out. Just one phone call would be enough.

The night came by quickly and Kate was all dressed up. She wore a nice summer dress, with white sandals and her hair loose. She was anxious, and her stomach was twirling. Hotch had informed her he and the team would be nearby, watching the crowd and people. They needed to get a good profiler on this man and his people.

Acosta appeared in the hallway, exactly at 8pm. He wore a dark gray suit, his hair combed back, and go-tee had been trimmed. Damn he looked good. Giving him a small smile, he paused beside her.

"You look beautiful." Javier said, holding his arm out for her, he took her out and down the street. She could hear the music and people's laughter blocks away. It was amazing. Kids playing, adults merging together in a happy and wonderful celebration. Acosta was greeted by everyone they passed. Some small kids and teenagers, would run up to him. Some hugged him, others kissed him. Kate knew one thing, he was loved by the people in his community. Carlos had long gone disappeared with a few of his buddies, while Daniel was with his fiancé and friends. She knew Karla was off with her cousins in the cotton candy station.

Kate, while her date was distracted, turned on her small ear mic. Hotch was currently talking.

Acosta uses it as a day for the community to honor and celebrate love ones who died in the past year.*

Kate glanced at him, as he greeted a young woman and her little baby.

From the highest Angelico's shot caller to the lowest pee-wee recruit, they are all coming out of the wood work today. If we do our job's right today, we will have the opportunity to profile guys we don't normally see.*

Javier was stopped by an older lady, who was handing out small samples of food. Javier took one and handed another to Kate.

"Senora cabrar this is delicious!" Javier moaned.

Kate had to agree it was amazing, reminded her of her mother's cooking.

"Should I add them to the menu in Daniel's wedding?" she asked.

Kate was a bit surprised, she would have thought Javier would have used a catering business. Yet he had hired a woman of the community.

"Of course, pero porfavor. Don't come in that." He gestured to the food truck behind them, trying to hide his amusement.

"Oh, that?" She laughed. "My son and daughter-in-law's idea.

Kate couldn't help, but laugh alongside Javier.

"You need someone to help you in your kitchen?" Javier asked, with a small smirk. "I'll loan you Tio. He'll work for cheap."

Kate glanced at Javier's brother, only to see him get down on one knee and open his arms. Men. The lady simple laughed as Javier gave her a kiss on the head and left. Kate followed behind, taking one more piece of food.

"You said this was for Dia de los santos." Kate said.

Javier nodded. "It is, but I also use it so that the families have a day to honor those that cannot be here tonight. You'd be amazed by how many of them were innocent bystanders."

Kate scoffed. "Many taken by your war and men."

"And I do not deny it Kate. I respond for it. I look out for that family, they know to come to me if they need something." Javier explained.

This guy makes me sick to my stomach.* Morgan's voice echoed through her ear. *look at him shaking hands, kissing babies. Acting like he is El president.*

Kate shook her head. "Around here he is."

Not for long.* Morgan replied.

Just then a priest came up to them.

"Javier!"

"Father." Acosta greeted him with a kiss on the hand. "How have you been? And the family?"

"They are very good. Miguel is doing wonderful in school." He grinned. "Thank you, Javier, for helping him."

Javier shook his head. "No thanks needed father. You have done so much for my family, it's the least I can do."

The man then glanced at the woman beside Javier. "I apologize. I am father Ramiro."

"Padre." Kate pecked his hand. "I am Kate."

"Friend of Javier?" He asked, giving the gang lord a look.

Javier smiled. "It's an amazing turnout this year, father."

"As always, the community and I have you to thank, Javier."

"None is needed father."

"There is a matter I want to discuss with you." Father glanced towards Kate, then to Javier.

Kate got the hint and gave him a smile. "I am going to go get something to eat." Stroking Javier's arm she left.

"Bonita mujer Javier." Father said.

Javier watched her walk towards the food truck, with a spark in his eyes. "Yes, she is."

"Javier."

"Yes?"

"There was a man from the Metas. He came into the rectory this morning and demanded a thousand dollars to cover…'security fees' for the fiesta."

Javier frowned. "What?"

"He claimed you're no longer in charge."

"Did you give him anything?" Javier asked.

The father laughed. "No, I don't have that kind of cash on hand. He said he would be back."

Playing it off as nothing, to not scare the father. He smiled. "I'll take care of that father."

"Thank you."

Kate had gotten her plate and stood on the side. The tacos were to die for. Just then the truck went up in flames. Dropping her plate, she quickly ran towards the truck only to be pushed by the mob of people running. "Javier!"

Get down there!* Hotch shouted.

Shots were then fired.

"Javier!" Kate yelled.

Javier having heard both Kate and the shots, took off running when he spotted the men shooting. "Tio!"

"Javier!" Father Ramiro tried to stop him before running off.

Tio showed up with two guns in hand, handing one to Javier. "Take the familia out of here Gordo. Get them to safety." The man nodded, gathering the boys they began escorting them out of the plaza. Javier spotted Kate, behind the truck trying to let the family out. Taking aim, he took down the shooter standing in front of the truck. Then rushed to Kate and help remove the screwdriver they lodged into the door. Once they were all out, Javier ushered Kate away from the truck just as it blew.

"Mi hijo!" The same lady from before cried, as she pulled her family into a hug. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at Kate and Javier. "Thank you."

"No tiene nada que agradeser." Kate replied.

"Manuel!" Javier shouted.

A young boy, about 20 years of age rushed up to him. The kid had Los Angelicos tattooed on his arm. "Si senor?"

"Take them home and make sure they are safe." Javier ordered.

The young lad, did as ordered quickly and without question.

Kate followed Javier as he approached one of the shooters. Aiming at the man, he lifted his shirt and scoffed. "Metas. You a long way from home boy."

"This is Metas turf now." The man growled.

Javier aimed the gun to his head. "Not any more." Taking the shot, Kate jumped at the sound. She had seen many people die, some by her hand. But this was cold blooded murder. Glancing to her left, she spotted her team staring wide eye at Javier and the dead man.

"Javier Acosta, drop the weapon!" Rossi ordered.

Javier glanced at them, before tossing the weapon into the fire. "You should not be here officers. It is not safe for you."

"You are coming with us." Hotch replied.

"On what grounds." Javier asked.

Hotch got closer. "How about the murder of that man."

Javier smirked. "I did no such thing. I don't even have a weapon."

"You are forgetting the witnesses Acosta." Morgan growled.

"Ask away agents, I have nothing to hide." Walking backwards, he turned, but stopped for Kate. "Kate."

Kate glanced at her team, but followed Javier. She knew Hotch was going to ask her to talk against him, but truth be told she couldn't. Didn't. The man saved that family, ignored the bullets and fire. He killed one of the attackers and saved her life. She had noticed the way he shield her body, as the truck exploded. He risked his life for them. Question was why? Why risk his life for a couple of strangers and hers? Why?

As they arrived home, Javier went straight to his office and locked himself in there with his brother and three other men. She changed and relaxed in the living room, trying to sort her thoughts out. Something was not right here. Why did that man say the Metas now had the control? What was Acosta planning? The sound of Javier's office door opening caught her attention. Everyone, but Javier walked out. These men were on a mission, they went straight for the door and left. What now?

"They are going to look for the other three who attacked today. We know who they are and where to find them." Javier appeared at the threshold of the living room. "They are going to pay with their blood."

Kate frowned. "But no one died."

"No, but I rather not risk it. The Metas are not one to take failure well. Much less losing a brother." Javier explained.

"Yet, you are hunting three more."

Javier sighed, taking a seat across from her. "I have been planning a way to get out of this, for the past ten years Kate. Ignoring what you heard or know, I do not like this life. The problems, the death and pain. My family is never safe, they had cops and rival gangs going after them. I try and protect them, but it is never enough. Carlos is proof of that."

Kate was somewhat confused. "Where are you going with this?"

"I am telling you this, so you are prepared. You may be new in this house, but I need to know I can count on you." Kate gave him a small nod. "I made a deal with the Metas. One last shipment and delivery, I make enough money to get me and my family out of this life. The other side of the deal is, the Metas take over my barrio."

Kate was shocked. This man was stupid! "I don't agree with your life style or what you do, but you can't let the Metas take over Javier! They will destroy everything. Your empire and people."

"La familia es primero." He whispered. Taking her hand in his he sighed. "I apologize for today. I wanted to take you to see we are not all that bad."

This was annoying! She felt bad for him. She was learning he was not a bad man. Simply was in a bad world. "You can make it up to me another day."

"Saturday?" Javier asked. "I know this great place, used to take my family every weekend."

"I would love too." Kate smiled.

Javier suddenly pulled her towards him and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night Kate."

"Good night."


	5. Familia

The next morning, she was going over her plans for the next week. She had Thursday and Friday, occupied with Carlos therapy. She had Saturday morning and afternoon shopping with Karla, then Saturday night with Javier. She had to squeeze a call with in with Hotch sometime those days. Speaking of Hotch.

"You can't go in there!" Alma came running after her team, who was now in Javier's home. This could not end well. "Please sir."

"It's okay Alma." Kate stopped the older lady from shouting. "I'll attend to them."

Alma glared at her team before walking off angrily. "Idiotas!"

"What did she just call us?" JJ snapped.

"Idiots." Rossi replied.

Kate glanced around, making sure no one was around. "What are you doing here?"

Hotch frowned. "We came to talk with Acosta and you."

"Why?"

"Kate, you saw what he did yesterday. He shot a man cold blooded." JJ reminded. "With your testimony, we can arrest him for murder and any new charges that appear later."

Kate shook her head. She knew it was the right thing, but she couldn't. For some reason she couldn't turn him over. It wasn't right. Not now. "You had me do a job. You ordered me to gather the intel you needed for something much bigger than a murder charge."

Hotch took a step forward. "We arrest him now and we will be given access to everything. By the time we are done with the search, we will have everything we need."

Kate stepped back. "You do that, and you will find nothing Hotch. The moment you put those handcuffs on him, his people will get rid of everything. Not to mention that, you know as well as I that murder charge will not stick."

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked.

"That man, not only risked his life, but saved the life of four people. Including an FBI agent, one you want to put in the stand against him." Kate explained. "His people will stand by him, so will any cop and judge that want the Metas gone. Compared to Los Angelico's, The Metas are much worse. You know that, and I know that."

"Why the sudden change?" JJ asked.

Kate was taken back by her question. "What?"

"Weeks ago, you were pissed off in having to do this. From what Hotch told us you were less than thrilled of the changes done." She pointed out. "Now you are willing to stand by him even longer to get what we need? No offence, but even I would take this and get the hell out of here Kate. Meg misses you."

"I was given a job and I cannot simply leave it half way done." Kate said. Couldn't they understand? She wasn't one to leave things half way. She knew Javier would beat the system on such foible charges. He was smart and somehow always one step before them. "Don't do this now."

"listen kat-"

"Kate?" Everyone turned to see Javier Acosta making his way to them. Javier had been told by Alma, about the feds walking into his home. She said Kate was taking care of them, but after hearing the little he could it was not going well. That was when he decided to jump in. He stood in front of Kate, blocking their view of her. "What can I do for you agents?"

Hotch's face was stoned. Showed nothing for the man before him. "Wanted to ask you questions about last night."

Acosta shrugged. "I already gave my statement to the officers on scene."

"Well, we want to hear it personality." Rossi gave him a fake smile.

Acosta glanced at Kate, before turning to the group. "Then you will have to come back once my lawyer has arrived."

"we just want your statement." Reid informed.

Acosta laughed. "I have learned long ago to never talk to your people with out backup." He gestured for them to leave, but stopped them at the last moment. "Another thing."

Hotch stared him down. "What?"

"Don't come near her again." He wrapped an arm around Kate's waist, in a clear sign of claim.

Hotch gave Kate a look and shook his head. "Excuse us." Kate watched them leave and if she knew his well, they were going to have a small talk.

Javier sighed as he took a few steps forward, then turned to Kate. "Why didn't you come get me?"

"Didn't think it was necessary." Kate shrugged.

"This was Kate. I don't want them anywhere near you or my family." Javier ran a hand through his hair. "What did they ask of you?"

Kate debated, but gave in. "They know I saw what happened at the festival. The shooting and you killing the meta."

"They want you to talk against me." He said it as if, this was not the first time. "Next time please come get me."

Kate nodded, giving him a small smile. "I'll do that."

Javier took a deep breath and moved towards his office, but stopped. "Kate?"

"Yes?"

"How about we move that Saturday dinner to tonight." Javier asked, having turned to face her and leaned against the door frame. "I got a call today from the restaurant and they informed me an opening had occurred."

Kate grinned. "I have a pretty full day."

"Don't worry about the kids, Tio already planned to stay if they need anything." Javier said. "Besides, come on, why wait until Saturday?"

"Because that was the plan." Kate reminded.

Walking closer to her, he stood about a foot away. "I don't like sticking to routine." Seeing the amusement in her eyes he tried once more. "Tonight?"

Looking up at him, she couldn't help but feel that little uneasy feeling in her stomach. It was both fear and giddiness. Not sure if that was good or bad. "Okay, tonight."

"Be ready by 9." Leaving her in the living room, he walked back into his office.

The day was slow, Kate spent most of the day in the house. She hadn't had no reason to step out and that meant no way in contacting her team. She had been in the out back yard, reading a book when she spotted an older man walk in. she knew him, the team met him on Emily's arrival. He ran the GTF. Pretending to be reading her book, she took a picture of him going in and out of the office. Something was up, and she knew Hotch will not like this man walking over him. No one and she does mean no one, but her and her team could make contact with Javier. Making sure no one was around, she sent the picture to Hotch and a quick text asking what was going on. His response was 'no idea'. Soon after the cop left, an hour later another man showed up. Talked to Javier in the office a bit and walked out with him. Kate needed to know what was going on. Dropping her book, she took off after him.

"Javier." Kate called, running to catch him.

Javier gestured the man to keep going, before turning to Kate. "What is it?"

"You are heading out?" She didn't know how, but she needed to make him take her. Javier nodded. "You mind if I go with you?"

That confused the gang lord. "Why? You will most likely get bored Kate."

She thought for a second and pushing aside in sounding like a freak in teenage girl, she sighed. "I wanted to go get something for tonight, but I wanted you to help me pick it out."

Now that got him off guard. Glancing behind him, he gave in. "Alright, but do not leave my side when we arrive." Giving him a nod, Javier took her by the arm and helped her into the black SUV.

The car ride was quiet. Javier sat beside her, but always kept his eyes out the window. The other man in the car, wouldn't stop going over some files he had. As for Kate, she was trying to see what she recognized. It was a real shocker to him pull up at the GTF building and her teams temporary office. What the hell was he doing?

Javier helped her out of the car, but did not let go of her hand. "When I go in to speak do not wonder off. Stay within my sight on the outside. They will not hesitate to grab you and pull you aside to ask questions." Kate nodded her understanding. She knew what he meant, she herself had done that a few times.

Walking into the building, they climbed into the elevator and headed to the 10th floor. The moment the doors open all eyes were on him. Not them, him. Every single pair of eyes were on Javier. Many with questionable looks. Others with hate, but all had disgust in them. Kate caught sight of her team, who also looked confused.

Just then the same older man walked up to them. "Please take a seat in there and I will be there shortly." He placed a hand on Kate's arm, to lead her. "Please ma'am-"

Javier was quick to remove his hand. "No, la toques." Seeing the man back away, Javier gestured to the chair beside her. "Remember what I said. I won't be long."

"Alright." But the moment he was in the room, she was great full to see the blinds close. Jumping to her feet she rushed to her team. "Where are Emily and Morgan?"

"With him here, they can't be seen." Rossi explained. He then pulled her into a hug. "How are you kiddo?"

"Tired and frustrated." Kate said.

Hotch hummed. "We could end this, if only you would do what I tell you to do."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Hotch if you remove Javier in such a foible charge, he will be back by the end of the week. If we are lucky. Other than that, he said he had done a deal with the metas."

Reid was the one to react first. "The Metas? They have been around for years. They are the ones to control the drug industry coming into Cuba and Mexico. Los Angelico's although brutal and deadly, The Metas are ten times worse. They have no remorse and kill for blood. They are sociopaths at their best."

"What kind of deal could Acosta do with them?" JJ asked.

Kate gestured to the board, where all of the Acosta family was posted. "One more drop for the Metas and would get paid enough to leave the life."

Hotch shook his head. "He is a gang lord. Even if he wanted to, someone needed to take over his barrio."

"That was the second part of the deal." Kate scratched the back of her neck. "Javier and his family leave and the Meats take over Los Angelicos."

Rossi scoffed. "That was a stupid idea."

"Yeah, that day in the festival was the Metas. They were showing everyone they now had the control." Kate explained.

"Well, we need to hurry the hell up then." Rossi mumbled. "We can't let him do the deal and much less disappear."

"Now, you guys mind telling me what's with Javier and the cop?" Kate asked. "Who is he?"

"His name is Sam Chapel, age 53. Leads the GTF unit. Has a bit of history with Acosta, ever since he began this force, he's been trying to get ahold of Acosta." Hotch said. "We warned him to stay away from Javier, but he is hell bent on being the one to arrest him. Also has a tenancy to go rouge at times."

Kate glanced back to make sure Javier hadn't come out yet. "Who is the GTF?"

Hotch handed her a file. "There are 4 members. Ryan Lopez a LAPD detective and former U.S. Army Ranger, age 30. Cassius Green DEA Agent and Ryan's second partner. Tae Kim FBI Agent and Veronica's partner. Veronika "Vee" Dotsen ICE Agent and Tae's partner."

"Second partner? What happened to his first one?" Kate asked.

Rossi handed her another file. "He was killed in a shootout."

"Detective Lopez, is positive it was Acosta's oldest son Carlos that pulled the trigger." JJ added.

Kate glanced around at the GTF team. "I am guessing Lopez is not the only one to have issues with Acosta."

Reid shook his head. "No, they all have a bad connection to the Acosta."

"They knew what they were doing in forming this team. They had many applicants for the positions, but they choose those that had a vendetta against Los Angelicos." Rossi added.

"Can we get ears in there?" Kate asked.

Hotch pulled his laptop closer to her. "Here."

Javier and his lawyer sat facing chapel. Chapel had just entered the room and held a paper folder in his hand. "I know you have made a deal with The Metas. I know you are fazing them into your operations here in LA."

"None of which you can prove in a court of law." Javier's lawyer was quick to defend. "look, we are not here to entertain your allegations captain. We are here pursuant to the incident in San Miguel Blvd."

Captain chapel opened the file folder he had carried in. Pulling out a few photo's, Kate couldn't make out. "Last night The Metas, brought Colima to peacock hill. I don't think, this kind of savagery is quite what you intended. Are you familiar with the phrase, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

Javier was seen lean in closer. "we will never be friends chapel." Kate smiled, discarding it quickly at the look Hotch gave her.

"well, that's too bad." Chapel, leaned back in his chair. "because as a friend I would tell you that, Los Angelicos does not have the man power or the fire power, to take on the Metas." Javier seemed unfazed. "but I do."

"I don't need your help." Javier said.

"but your community does." Chapel retorted. "your, empire is crumbling Javier. The Metas are going to destroy it. I understand that you are afraid of them, you should be." There was a pause of five seconds. Javier and Acosta staring at each other.

"This man is an idiot." Kate mumbled.

"That how you going to play this?" chapel asked. "Why the hell you even bother to come in?"

Javier watched him for a second and sucked his teeth, before jerking to his lawyer. "To serve you with this."

The lawyer pulled out a folded paper and slid it across the table to him. "That is an injunction. Issued by a judge, prohibiting you from getting within 100 yards from my client or any of the Acosta family. In addition, we are filing a lawsuit against you captain chapel."

"On what damn grounds?"

Javier nearly rolled his eyes. "Let's start with harassment. Forcing me to come in here on under duress, by threatening the lives of my family."

The lawyer pulled out a recorder and placed in on the table.

*And I'll make damn sure your Meta partners hear about that. You try explaining that to them. Now if you happen to come in before that, that will be our little secret…beautiful girl you have out there Javier. Keep her well hidden from them.*

"That was not a threat Acosta, that was a warning." Chapel replied.

"Yeah well it didn't sound like that to me." The lawyer replied, putting the recorder away. "Nor did to the judge that issued that injunction. You're going to have to answer to this chapel."

Seeing Javier stand, Kate shoved the laptop back to Hotch and ran to take her seat. She pretended to be browsing her phone when he walked out.

"Kate." Javier called. Kate smiled at him and took his offered arm. Giving her team a quick glanced she joined him into the elevator. "Sorry if I took too long."

Kate shook her head. "No, I was actually expecting it to be longer." She paused for a moment. "Mind if I ask what you were doing here?"

Javier glanced at his lawyer and then to her. "Just getting me some breathing air."

To keep up her excuse in going with him, she took him to the mall. She had also contacted Karla earlier and asked her to join them. Luckily the girl didn't have any plans and agreed. They couldn't stop laughing at the miserable look in Javier's face as they hit the second store. Kate had already grabbed what she needed, but Karla had decided to take this rare time with her father out in public.

"Papa?"

"what?"

She walked out wearing a lovely baby blue dress, with black laces and golden design in the bottom. "You like it for Daniel's wedding?"

Javier's eyes went wide and fondly smile appeared on his lips. "Beautiful. You look a lot like your mother." The young girl smiled and ran back in to change. Glancing at the young woman beside him, he sighed. "Did you have to drag me along for this?"

Kate laughed. "What? I wanted your opinion on my dress."

Javier gave her 'a serious' look. "Kate, you didn't show me the dress."

"Yeah well, I wanted it to be a surprise."

Javier took them to eat, before drooping them both at the Acosta manor. He had other things to do. She really needed to get involved in his work. But how do you convince a gang lord, one that doesn't want you getting in? Wonder if his wife was involved in it?

"Hey Kate?" carlos appeared in her doorway.

Kate dropped her bags on the bed and approached him. "Hey Carlos."

"tio and I are going for a walk. I hate being locked in the house. So I was wondering if you wanted to come with us." Carlos asked.

Kate couldn't help, but see the little hope in his eyes. "Of course, let me just change into something more appropriate."

"Okay we will be outside."

They had been walking for the past hour. Carlos simply had them walking around, up and down the streets. She didn't mind, it was somewhat relaxing. She also noticed that people certain people moved to the side when tio walked by. Perks of being Los Angelicos's leader's right hand man. At the moment tio was telling them of a little story when he was a young boy.

"When I was a mocoso, diego Salazar and I robbed a drunk in the streets. Senora martha came out with a flour pin and threathen to beat us down, if we didn't return the mans wallet." Tio said, causing both Kate and Carlos to crack up.

"what you do?" carlos asked between laughs.

Tio scoffed. "What you think? She was a tough old lady."

Kate giggled. "Let me guess she made you work?"

Tio nodded. "Made me work in the kitchen all summer. That's when I perfected my menudo. Summer of 71."

As the three-walked laughing, they were crossing an alley, when they heard grunts. Tio was the first to see and react.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What are you doing man!?" He pulled the assailant off the older man, only to have the assailant pull a gun on him.

"you'd raise a hand to a carnal?" he asked. These were the moments she wished she had her fucken gun.

"Who is this guy?" carlos asked.

"Caesar hidalgo. Main man for the Metas." Tio replied.

'Again with these Metas.'

Caesar tilted his head to the side, as he looked at carlos. "You must be El Lisiado. The cripple."

Carlos wheeled himself closer to the man. "Easy carlitos." Kate told him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"whats your problem with him?" tio gestured to the man on the ground.

Still not lowering the gun, he shrugged. "This old son of a bitch doesn't want to pay the street tax."

"Get back inside, sir." Carlos ordered him. "Inside." The man didn't need to be told a third time. Kate made sure no one walked by, last thing she needed were cops showing up. "Look, taxing honest citizens, isn't how my father does things."

Caesar got closer to him, bending down to his level. "That's how we do it. Your little bitch of a father is not in charge any more. Or is he?"

"Who you calling bitch?" Carlos snarled.

"you!" Caesar slapped him across the face.

Carlos glared at him as he pushed him back, but Caesar got ahold of his hand and pulled him off the chair.

Tio pulled him back. "Hey."

The man simply looked from tio's hand to tio. "What are you going to do?" Tio shook his head and stood back.

Kate couldn't simply stand back and watch him hurt carlos. The young boy had no way of defending himself. Seeing the man kick carlos, her motherly instincts kicked in. kicking the meta in the back of the knee, he went down. But not for long, for when he turned, he strikes her in the face with his palm. What is it with guys always slapping them right in the fucken face. Not about to let this wannabe gangster knock her around, she punched him once in the face and blocked his next blow. With a kick to the stomach, she kicked him to the wall. Seeing him raise his gun, she grabbed ahold of it and struggled for it, only to have it go off.


	6. His Girl

"Kate!" Carlos yelled, trying to get to her.

Kate had closed her eyes at the sound of the gun going off, but as she opened them she saw hidalgo drop. The gun had gone off and hit him in the stomach. Kate dropped the gun and staggered back.

"Kate?" Carlos whispered. "What you do?"

Kate glanced at him and shook her head. "It just went off."

Tio was quick to take the gun from her and clean it. Making sure the man was really dead, he shot him once more. Making sure no one was nearby, he grabbed Kate. "Hey." Kate kept her eyes on the man she had just killed. "Kate? Kate!"

"What?"

"You were not here." Tio demanded.

Kate looked at her with confusion. "What? Tio I am not going to-"

"You are going to do what I tell you to do at the moment." Tio ordered. "You and Carlitos were not here. Understand?"

Kate looked at him and nodded. "I understand."

"Carlos?" Tio called. "Do you understand?"

The young boy looked from the dead Meta to Tio. "Yeah, yeah I understand."

Tio had made Kate and Carlos get the hell out of there as people began to show. Death between gang members was not uncommon on the streets of LA. But when the killer is supposedly an Angelico and the dead one was a Meta, people will talk. She didn't understand why Tio was going to take the fault for her.

Why he would take the punishment. As they arrived home, Carlos gave her hand a squeeze.

"Thank you, Kate. For having my back." Carlos whispered.

Kate smiled. "Anytime Carlos, now go get some rest."

Seeing him head into his little guest house, she walked back into her room. Heading to the bathroom, she cursed at the cut lip and eyebrow she had. Grabbing some alcohol and towels, she began to try and cure herself. To busy in doing what she was doing, Kate didn't see or hear Javier walk into the room. She jumped at the sudden hand landing on her hand. Looking up she glanced at Javier from the mirror. Not sure what he wanted, she allowed him to take the towel from her hand. Javier led her to the toilet and sat her down, before cleaning off the blood. She winced as the alcohol touched her cut.

"Sorry." Javier whispered.

Kate exhaled. "You know." It was a statement, more than a question.

Javier nodded. "That Tio killed the main man from the Metas? Yes." He then glanced up at her. "Although I don't believe it and neither do the Metas."

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat. "What?"

"Tio doesn't like to use a gun and they know it. His weapon is and always has been a knife." Javier wiped the last of the blood. Talking a seat on the edge of the tub, he ran his hand through his hair. "Regardless of what happens, I am in debt to you."

Kate shook her head. "No, no you don't. I simply couldn't let them hurt him."

Javier smiled. "Thank you." Grabbing her chin, he tilted her head to see the cuts. "I'm surprised they are not worse. The Metas have a thing for disfiguring their victims."

Kate scoffed. "Yeah well he tried." She looked at him and frowned at the look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Javier shook his head. "Nothing. I have to get somethings done." As he stood to leave, Kate grabbed his hand. "What?"

"You going to be in your office?" Javier nodded. "Mind if I am in there with you?" Javier seemed hesitant to let her. "Please. I'll be on the couch reading a book." After a few, he gave in. Slowly Kate was going to convince him to see what he was up too. In doing so, she would know his moves and able to send them to Hotch. True to her word, she sat on the couch reading a book she pulled from his shelf. Javier would be on call after call, from what she could make out. He was setting up drop off and pick ups. Many were commands to what she guessed were her men. It hard to make out what he was saying. The man spoke quietly. She caught part of his last conversation.

"Mira, I did time with this man. He is my dearest and oldest friend. I am not just going to give him up." Javier stood from his chair and paced the length of his desk. "She is out of the question…that doesn't give him the right to shake down my people…there is no such thing…and who answers for la familia Cabrales?" Seeing him close his eyes in defeat, he lowered his phone.

Kate dropped her book and walked up to him. "Everything okay?"

"No." Tossing his phone to the couch, he exhaled. "The Metas want Tio for the murder of Hidalgo. He was the main man and nephew to their leader."

Kate gasped, she knew this was a stupid thing to say, but she couldn't let someone take the fall for her. She could contact her team and have them get her out. "Javier I was the one to kill him."

"Doesn't matter." Javier sighed.

"You are not going to give them Tio for something I did Acosta." Kate yelled.

Javier slammed his hand down on his desk. "I will not hand anyone over. Tio is my brother and you…you saved my son Kate. No one is being handed over like some vaca."

"Then what do you plan on doing?" Kate asked.

Shaking his head, he fell back in his seat. "I don't know, but no one is leaving."

Kate wasn't sure how she can help. She could ask her team to intervene and stop the Metas leader, but what good will that do? "Javier?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is the Metas leader?"

Javier scoffed. "Prison. Still calling the shots, but being executed by Cabrales."

Kate felt disgusted and cheated. They toss them into their cages and the government still lets them do whatever the hell they want. It's like a fucken price for them. Kate stayed with him the entire day. Only once texting Hotch. And it simply said she was fine. Something told her Javier needed the company. She wouldn't stop pacing and when he sat down, his leg would bounce non-stop. He had been trying to come up with a way to save Tio from his death. But when the Metas want blood, they get it.

It was nightfall when Tio walked into his office. "When?" Javier shook his head. "We got not choice Javier." Kate made a move to talk, but was stopped by Tio. "No. Your death would be ten times worse mujer. They will not simply kill you dreamer." She frowned at the way he called her, but didn't ask. "This is the reality carnal." Tio now addressed Javier. "If you truly want to get out, you have to leave some people behind." Kate sat back, hating this moment. Javier was pacing the room, getting upset with each passing moment.

Hearing his phone vibrate, he cursed. "No! Your going into hiding. Different city every three months. We'll just keep you off the grid for as long as it takes."

"The Metas want blood Javier." Tio repeated. "And if you don't give it to them, they are going to come after la familia. And I cant let that happened."

"I'm not giving you up gordo!" Javier shouted, either Kate was seeing things or this man was on the verge of tears. "I'm not doing it!"

Tio simply shrugged. "Well I'm not laying down for anybody anymore…and I'm not going to run and hide." Both Kate and Javier simply looked at him. One was reluctant to loose his brother. And the other was hating for someone to take the fault for her. "Besides where am I gonna go? Minnesota. You know I cant deal with the snow." Javier chuckled, along with him. "I come from a tropical people." Kate watched them laugh together, before Javier pulled him into a hug. "This is my call Javier. We are like blood, no?"

Javier pulled back, with unshed tears. "You have always been my brother Tio."

Kate had turned away, she was the cause of this. Why was it getting so damn hard to do her job? the more pain she caused them the more it bugged her. Javier could have been out of this life weeks ago, had she not sabotaged his shipments. His brother would not be going through this, had she stayed home and said no to this assignment. God help her.

"What?" Javier had answered his phone. But as soon as he did, he hung it up. "Tio I need you and Malcom to help Daniel."

"What's wrong?"

"He's been arrested." Javier was already grabbing his jacket and keys. "I'll handle the Metas."

"Javier."

"We do it my way, if it doesn't work. Then we do it your way."

Tio sighed, but nodded. "Alright Javier." As they were both leaving, Tio stopped and gestured to Kate. "Who she going with?"

Javier nudged him. "With you, unless you want to stay here."

Kate jumped to her feet. "And miss your lawyer rip another to Captain Chapel? Not in this life time."

As they climbed into the trucks, Kate sent Hotch a quick text. Letting him know they were on the way and to be ready. Hotch replied, telling her he had removed Chapel from the floor. Apparently Chapel had gone rouge and took matters into his own hands. Tio had told her to stay put, as he and the lawyer went to take care of Daniel. Once they were gone, she rushed towards her waiting team.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"After Javier's visit, Chapel took another approach." Rossi began. "He is now targeting the family. Had a coworker of Daniel, and accounted of Acosta persuade him into allowing dirty money into the bank. Daniel, until now has no criminal record. He has never been reported or caught with his father or brother. He does some banking for his father, but the money comes in clean."

"Then Chapel has nothing." Kate scoffed. "He is ruining the investigation, with his moves."

"That is not the only thing that worries me." Hotch added.

"What?"

Pulling out some pictures, he handed them to Kate. "We got word of a Metas's man killed today in the early morning. One shot wound to the stomach. Looked like their was a struggle and the gun went off."

Kate swallowed. "What makes you say that?"

"The gun had only his fingerprints and he still held the gun in his hand. Not to mention that from the height of the wound, he either had to be on the ground or the shooter had to be on the ground." JJ explained.

Hotch studied her, frowning at how pale she had turned. "You know something about this?"

Kate shook her head. "No, I was with Javier all day. Up until he got the call about Daniel." Prying her eyes off the pictures, she looked up at her team. "Speaking of Daniel, you think he will stay in there?"

Hotch shrugged. "They have nothing concrete on tape. Nothing that can put him in jail, but Chapel on the other hand has trouble coming his way."

"How so?"

Reid handed her a paper. "The lawsuit came in today. Before Chapel arrested Daniel. It clearly says Chapel is not to come within 100 yards from the Acosta's. Not only that, but he is being sued for harassment and threating them. Daniel can use this in the court and leave a free man. While Chapel is taken out in handcuffs."

Kate shook his head. "What does Chapel have against him? I mean Lopez I get, but Chapel? There has to be something in their past."

Hotch shrugged. "I'll have Garcia see if she can find anything. In the meantime, how is the progress with Javier?"

Kate shrugged. "It's going. I haven't slept with him hotch." JJ giggled. "Haven't even kissed him yet." The men in the team, seemed relived to hear this. Seeing the figures of Tio and Daniel passing by the camera. Waving at her team, she ran towards the elevator and waited for them to appear. The moment she saw Daniel, she pulled him into a hug. "You okay?"

Daniel nodded, holding her tighter. "Yeah. And papa?"

Kate pulled back, cupping his jaw. "He will meet you back at the house. Daniel what is this?" She examined the cut lip and dark bruise on his cheek. "Did they assault you?" She turned to glared at the cops, smirking at them. She gave Hotch a look, to which he nodded. Those idiots were soon going to get to experience the Hotchner glare.

Daniel shook his head. "Don't worry about, lets just get the hell out of here." Hugging her to him, he pulled her into the elevator.

Kate had long seen Daniel off to his house. She was currently sitting in Javier office. Something was telling her, it was all wrong. Something was happening and it sucked not knowing what it was. She couldn't go to her team on this matter, since she lied right to their face. Dropping her head in her hands, she groaned. 'What am I doing! Why cant I do what I am supposed to do?' falling face down on the couch, she yelled into the couch.

"Dreamer?"

Lifting her head, she glanced widely at the man before her. "Tio?"

"Yeah. You okay there?" Tio grinned.

Kate groaned, dropping her head back on the pillow. "Have you heard from Javier." Tio stayed quiet, which lead her to look up at him once more. "Tio?"

Tio sighed. "He called and needs us with him."

Kate jumped to her feet. "Lets go."

"Kate." Tio shared a look with Carlos. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"What? Why not?" Kate asked.

Carlos got closer. "Let her Tio, she wants in right?" Kate nodded. "Well she best get to see all sides of Los Angelicos." Kate gave him a confused look, but all she got was a smile.

Tio shook his head. "Javier is sure to hand me over to the Metas now."

Kate, Tio, Carlos and two other men arrived at a restaurant. Kate allowed them all to go in before she did. The door opened, which she guessed Javier was the one to do that. Walking in, she was shocked by his appearance. His clothes was bloody, he had blood on his face and a huge cut on his side.

"Kate?" Javier was shocked just as she was. "What are you doing here?" Kate walked past him, to where the others were standing. "No, wait Kate!" Not able to stop her, he stood back.

Kate stumbled into the room and it was like seeing one of her cases all over again. Three bodies laid on the ground. One simply had two bullets in the chest. The second one had cuts and punches on the face, followed by a bullet to the neck. The third one was the one that shook her. Javier must have forced him to bite the edge of the brick floor and stepped on his head. His bottom jaw was broken off his upper jaw, some of his teeth, were scattered on the ground. Looking back at him, Javier wouldn't even look her.

"Javier?"

"The Metas were never going to let us out of this deal. After this last payment, they were going to kill us all." Javier said. "Slazar is going to have to report back to his bosses. When he doesn't, they'll come looking for him."

"And when they do?" Tio asked.

"We'll be ready." Kate shook her head, still not being able to look away from the bodies.

Tio as it turned out, was thinking the same. "Jefe, they have ten times the men, the money, the power."

"Not if we take out their leaders." He glanced at Kate, then back to Tio. "Here. Mexico and in prison."

Tio's eyes went wide. "El Mozo himself?"

"It's the only way." Javier replied. "We do it before the Metas find out what happened, and wipe out every Los Angelicos and Acosta family member. We work in complete silence. No one can know."

"Understood." Tio glanced around, it was a bloody mess. "Nobody will know. You want me to put bodyguard on the familia?"

Javier was quick to shut that down. "No. Keep everything status quo so they don't suspect anything, and believe that I lived up to my word. Which means you're supposed to be dead, carnal. Get these bodies back to the safe house. You…lay low."

"Pop!" Carlos called from behind the counter. "We have a problem." He played around with the computer and pulled out the footage. "Looks like there was a witness." It was clear a female ran out of the kitchen and out the door. "Let me help. I can do this." Javier seemed like he was going to protest, but agreed.

Kate had walked into the kitchen are and grabbed some towels, alcohol and first aid kit. She needed to see how badly hurt he was.

Javier approached Tio, as they were wrapping the bodies. "Why is she here gordo?"

"She wouldn't take no for an answer jefe. Besides your son was to one to give her the yes." Tio replied.

Kate walked over to him and held her hand out for him. "Come." Javier glared at the laughing man, as he was pulled away. Pulling him into the bathroom, she sat him on the toilet and began cleaning him. This was becoming a routine for them. In the two months she has been with them, this had occurred so many times. Always dragged him to the bathroom and cleaned the blood and wounds. He no longer protested about it and simply allowed it to happen. Once all the blood was off his face, she cleaned the few scratches he had. "I am going to need you to take off your shirt." Seeing the wince he gave, Kate decided to help him out. Running the towel over his chest and removing the blood, she found the cut. "How did it happen?"

Javier glanced down at him, with a bit of confusion. "That was before I got ahold of the gun. One of Miguel's monkey's took the shot."

"Well it's not too deep, so I wont need to stich it up. Simply clean it and cover it, but I will need to change the dressing in a few hours." Kate explained. It wasn't long before Javier was buttoning up his shirt once more. "All done."

"Thank you." Javier whispered. Seeing her avoid his eyes, or more like him in total. He grabbed her by the arm gently and turned her to face him. "I am sorry you had to see that. You weren't even supposed to be here Kate."

"I was worried alright." Kate snapped. "I thought you would be back to see Daniel back safely. Then I have to wait three hours, before Tio says he got a call."

"This was why I didn't say anything Kate. This was not something you needed or had to see." Javier snapped back. "But no you know what I do. That man threaten to kill my familia, my children, brothers and you. I wasn't going to let him walk away after that."

"You do realize you started a war." Kate reminded him.

Javier nodded. "Yes, I know. But an army is only as good as their leader is to guide them. Take the leader away and you have no order. The Metas may be ruthless and blood thirsty, but they don't know how to operate without a head man."

"So take out the bosses and let them crumble." Kate rephrased.

Javier nodded. "Yes."

"Pops!" Carlos called from the back.

Javier gave her a small smile. "I'll be back."

Kate nodded, but followed him out. She waited until, he was occupied with Carlos and Tio. Then she discreetly went towards the computer and inserted the her USB. Downloading the video into it, she pulled it out just as Tio appeared behind her.

"What you doing dreamer?" Tio asked.

Kate shrugged. "Seeing how things went down."

Tio laughed. "Last time I saw him snap like that, was after his mujers death." He quickly dropped the smile. "La familia is all to Javier. He would give his life for those he considers familia. That includes you too dreamer."

"Tio?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call me dreamer?"

Tio chuckled once more. "It was Karla's idea. She says you get dreamy eyes every time you look at Javier."

Kate was sure her jaw dropped. "I do not!"

"Hey, just saying what it is." Tio shrugged, although he couldn't stop his laughing.

Javier popped through the door. "What's so funny?"

Tio shook his head. "Nothing carnal, just telling dreamer here how she got her name."

"oh."

Kate narrowed her eyes at him. "You knew?"

"What?" Javier asked. "That Karla was the one to suggest it? Or the reason behind the suggestion?"

"Both!"

"Yeah, she told me two days ago." Javier said it as if it was the most ordinary thing out there. His daughter tells him, she is going to nickname Kate dreamer. The reason? Cause she supposedly gets dreamy eyes, when she looks at him. And he simply shrugs. "Tio, after you and the boys take the bodies to the warehouse, I want you to lay low for a few days."

Tio nodded. "Of course, jefe." He then glanced at Kate. "What about dreamer? Want me to take her back home?"

"No, I'll take her." He passed a rag over his blood-stained clothes. "Have to shower and change."

Kate having had to walk by the bloody scene, she faltered. She was about to get into the car with the man who did this. She puts away men like her and she was getting in the car with one. Yet she knew he wouldn't hurt her, didn't know how she knew, but she did. It was one of those gut feelings.

Neither spoke for the past half hour in the car. Kate couldn't take it any more. "Javier?"

"Yeah?"

"Where from Mexico are you from?" Kate asked. Now her team might know a lot about his present time, but they knew nothing of his past life. No mother, father or how he came into the states. To know an unsub even more, they needed to know of his past life. What made him into what he was.

Javier seemed to grip the steering wheel in a nervous gestured. "Jalisco."

"And your parents?"

"I really don't want to talk about that Kate." Javier snipped.

Kate rolled her eyes and leaned back in the seat. "Sorry."

Giving her a sigh, he took her hand in his. "I am not one to talk about my parents death. Some day I might, but not now." To her surprised, she gave her hand a small kiss. "I have been meaning to ask you."

"What?"

"I am going to take a shower and regardless of what happened tonight, I want you to get ready."

Kate glanced at him as if he was stupid. "You just killed three men Javier and you want to go on a date?"

Javier nodded. "Tio and the others are already taking care of it. I can only do what I must tomorrow."

Kate scoffed, with a shake of her head. "And if I say no?"

Javier pulled to the curb and unlocked the doors. "You can walk home."

Kate gapped at him, looking from him to the door. "Excuse me?"

"Go out with me tonight, refuse and you are walking home." Javier shrugged, his features giving nothing away. "Pick."

Leaning back in the seat, she crossed her arms. "Fine, but I want it to be known this is blackmail."

Laughing he pulled back into the streets. "You do realize the house is two blocks away." Kate glared at him, as the gang lord continued to laugh. Only this time it wasn't a sarcastic one, it was a full blown laugh. Free of problems and fears. He was being himself, something she noticed he doesn't do so often.

Kate had rushed to her room and decided to get ready. Turning on the water she rushed back to the room and arranged the clothes she was going to wear for the night, along with the makeup she was going to use. By the time she returned to the bathroom, the water was ready for her. Kate had picked out with the help of Karla a simple and elegant black cocktail dress. The dress hugged her just right, snuggling against her waist and ass. Glancing at her self in the mirror, she smiled. The one thing she loved about the dress was the, open back. It would give her date a full eye of her back, stopping just at the bottom. The front held a certain limit to her cleavage, not showing too much, but gave just the right amount of tease. As she tried to decide how to fix her hair, Kate gave up and allowed it to stay down. She wasn't even sure why she was fussing so much over this. This date although it may mean something to Javier, it couldn't mean anything to her. Once she fixed her makeup she grabbed her phone and snapped a quick picture. Regardless of what she knew he was going to say, Kate sent the picture to Hotch. She needed the teams thoughts on her dress. To her surprise, the phone ranged.

"Hello?"

"OMG! Cupcake you look amazing! Beautiful! Gorgeous! You will have him drooling all night for you." Garcia squealed, having seen the picture Hotch showed them.

Kate laughed. "Thank you pen, but does Hotch know you guys are calling?"

Garcia hummed. "Yes, he gave us the clear, but I wished I can see you! You look stunning!"

"You really do Kate, it suits you perfect." Emily complimented having taken the phone away from Garcia.

Kate thanked her, double checking to make sure no one was coming her way. "Don't hang up JJ wants to say hi." Movement was heard.

"Hey, perfect choice in dress. It looks absolutely stunning on you." JJ said. "He won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

"Eyes?" Garcia laughed. "You mean his hands."

Kate blushed at the comment. Although they were wanting to keep the option of allowing this to lead to the bedroom, she knew it could happen. Suddenly she remembered. "Did any of the guys see the picture?" There was no response from neither at the moment. "Who?"

"All four of them." Emily laughed. "You should have seen Morgan's face when he saw it."

"Oh god. That picture is to be erased." Kate grumbled.

Garcia whined. "Fine, but I am keeping a copy."

Hearing a knock on her door, she cussed quietly. Grabbing her purse and personal phone, she whispered to the girls. "I have to go, talk to you later." Hanging up she tossed the phone into her purse and calmed herself before exiting her room.

As she stepped outside she froze at the sight before her. Javier stood before her, with a small box in his hand. He was dressed in a all black. He wore black Levi's pants and a black dress shirt. A jacket over his shirt, keeping the elegance. His hair was neatly combed and so was his go-tee. He looked even better than she had seen him. The universe was playing with her, making sure she suffered through this. For once she was really regretting in doing this.

Javier's eyes scanned over her in fascination. She was a walking beauty. "Hermosa." He grabbed her hand and slightly kissed it. "I brought you something, now at the time I didn't know what you were going to wear, so I went on a hutch." He held out a velvet case to her. "Open it."

With a somewhat giddy excitement she opened it slowly and gasped. It was beautiful. A simple necklace with three pearls inside what seemed like three hearts. It was elegant and simple, she loved it.

Looking up at the man she smiled. "Thank you, but you didn't have too really."

Javier shook his head. "I wanted to. Plus I won't take no for an answer." Grabbing the necklace from the box, he walked around her and placed it on. "So?"

Looking down at it, she smiled as she touched it. "I love it." Turning to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you."

Javier was a bit taken back, but gently wrapped his arms around her waist. "My pleasure." Pulling back, but keeping his hands on her waist, he grinned. "How about we get going."

The drive to the restaurant was quite, yet Kate didn't feel the need to talk or make him talk. She was relaxed just listening to the soft music playing and watching as the streets past by. It wasn't long before they arrived. Javier handed the keys to his SUV to one of the valets and ran to open her door. Allowing her to hook her hand on his arm, he lead her inside.

The restaurant was a beautiful place. It was elegant and yet perfect for the family. The wall were an antique sorts of wood. The furniture was red and burgundy. It was a lovely place. The host greeted them at the entrance of the restaurant.

"Evening, reservations?" She replied, a small smile on her lips.

Javier gave her a small smile in return. "Acosta, table for 2." Kate noticed the way the host's smile dropped just a bit.

"Of course, right this way Mr. Acosta." She waved over a waitress. "Take Mr. Acosta and his fri-"

"Date." Javier told her, a certain edge to his tone.

The host glared at him, but smiled once more. "I apologize, take Mr. Acosta and his date to their table please."

The waitress didn't seem to mind who he was. She simply took them to their table and asked what they wanted to drink. Not once did she show any disrespect or fear towards him.

Kate glanced over at the host, who at the moment was whispering to a male. "You know her?"

Javier glanced back but shook his head. "No." Seeing the look on Kate's face he chuckled. "Half the people in here might know me Kate, but I don't have too."

Kate nodded. "I get it." Suddenly her phone rang. Glancing down at the number, her eyes widen.

Javier noticed her surprise. "Everything okay?"

"Y-yeah." Picking up the phone she took in a deep breath. "I have to take this."

"Of course." Javier took the napkin off his lap and stood. "I am going to the restroom."

Waiting until he was gone, she answered the phone. "Meg?!"

"Kate!" meg laughed. "I miss you!"

"I do too sweetie, but how did you get the number? Does Hotch know you are calling?" Kate couldn't help but feel worried. If Hotch didn't give permission then this can go down hill quickly.

"Yes, but he said I could only talk to you for a minute or two." Meg mumbled. "When are you coming home?"

Kate felt her stomach twist. "I don't know baby, but soon I promise." Seeing Javier appear at his seat once more, she knew time was up. "Meg, I have to go. I'll call you soon." Hearing the small good bye, she placed her phone away. "Sorry."

"For what?" Javier chuckled. "Daughter?"

Kate shook her head. "No, my niece. Although she might as well be my daughter." Kate smiled, seeing the questions in his eyes she found it cute. "My sister and her husband were killed in the 911 plane crash. Meg was just a baby when it all happened. I was given sole custody of her, since I was the most stabilize family member. My brother can't take care of himself as it is. My parents died a few years back, so I got her."

Javier nodded. "How old?"

"16." Kate laughed. "Soon she'd leave my side."

Javier grabbed her hand. "They will never really leave. She the only child?"

"Yes. I was pregnant once." She stopped, not wanting to get into it.

Javier understand and was quick to change the subject. "Have you picked what to eat?"

The rest of the evening was surprisingly good. They talked about everything and anything really. Javier would ask sometime and it would turn into a full-on conversation. They didn't have those awkward silence you get on dates. They only time they didn't speak was when they ate. She would see him laugh or smile and it almost seemed as if it was not natural. Like it had been a long time since he did it. Hell, it was weird for her to laugh so much as well. Only with Meg does she ever feel so comfortable with.

Javier glanced at the watch and sighed. "I want to show you something."

Kate frowned, but gave him a nod. "Alright." Paying the check, he walked her to the truck and helped her into it. The drive wasn't long, but it surprised her to see him pull into an empty parking lot. "What is this place?"

Javier jumped out of the car and jogged to her side. Helping her out he allowed her to grab onto his arm. "This is where my parents worked when we first came to this country, and, uh, after the day shift ended, the illegals who were kept in the basement were brought up, they worked the night shift." Kate kept her eyes on him, he moved his jaw in an effort to stop his reaction to the story. "One night, the factory caught on fire. Faulty electrical wires because the owner shirked on safety protocol or something." His eyes wouldn't advert, Kate knew he was relieving the occurred. "Some of us escaped from the basement, but…everyone on the work floor, they…they died. Including my parents." Javier took in a deep breath, there were moments he could still smell the smoke, hear the screams, feel the heat on his face. "You know…I remember standing right here, looking at all the fire, waiting for my parents to come out. Never did."

Kate wasn't sure what to do or say for that matter. She didn't expect him to open up this much to her. "The owner?"

Javier chuckled humorless and with disgust. "The owner paid off the cops, a few city officials. They lied, said my parents and the others were squatters, they weren't supposed to be here. Case was closed. So when I had the money, I bought this property and I tore that factory down. I've been waiting this time, hoping one day I could build something important here. You know? Hospital or a school. I just wanted to honor the memory of my parents."

Kate leaned her head on his shoulder, trying to give somewhat of comfort. "How old were you?"

Javier shrugged. "10 or 11."

"I really am sorry Javier. Your parents didn't deserve that, much less receive no justice for it."

The gang lord, covered her hand with his. "Its fine now really. I have come to terms with it. But after you asked and told me of your sister, it only seemed fair." Giving her a small smile, he walked them both towards the truck.

Kate decided to do something she wouldn't normally do. As she was climbing into the truck, she turned to face Javier and kissed him. She simply pecked him on the lips and felt him go stiff. As she slowly pulled away, Javier's arm wrapped around her waist, as his other hand cupped her jaw. She was surprised by the eagerness he kissed her with. It wasn't demanding nor was it possession, simply a great kiss. He was holding back, she can tell and that was something she was thankful for. As breath became necessary they both pulled back. Kate bit down on her bottom lip, to stop herself from smiling.

"For what it's worth, I was planning that after we got home." Javier chuckled, his hand still on her jaw. "I don't want you to think this is something I do with every woman I meet."

Kate frown. "Meaning?"

"I haven't dated another woman since my wife. Nor have my children had another woman's presence that wasn't there mother's." He played with a stand of her hair. "But they seem to like you."

Playing her part, she placed her hand on his chest. "And you?"

With a smirk, he kissed her. "I guess I'm starting to as well." Just then his phone rang. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She had to find the cuteness in that fact that although he had gone from the loving man on a date, to the feared gang lord, he had not let go of her. His hand was still on her hip as he spoke on the phone.

"Que pasa Tio?" Javier's smile quickly dropped. "Are you sure? Have Ryan meet me at the house, do not tell Carlos any of this, not until I am sure it's all true." Hanging up the phone he took a few breaths. "Lets get you home."

"What happened?" Kate asked.

Javier shook his head. "Nothing, let's get you home and I'll handle it."

Kate was tired of this. She has done everything the way the feds and Hotch has wanted her to. Now it was her turn to do it her way, the way she knew and the way she was. "No!" Javier frowned at her. "I want in Javier, I want to help and be there. You really can't be shielding me from it all. I was brought in the moment I killed that meta and the second I was brought into you home." Leaning closer to him, she cupped his jaw. "And weather you like it or not, you had already said yes."

"I have not."

Kissing him once more, she waited until he replied to pull back. "You just did Acosta."

Javier watched her for a moment, but then nodded. "Alright then, you want in you got it. But remember you are nothing to them at the moment Kate. You must earn you spot with the others."

Kate nodded. "I will."

"Lets go."

The drive to the manor was not intense at all. Kate had finally gotten where she wanted to be. She was in and in pretty deep. Now she can see their moves and they way they operate. Hopefully get enough proof to finale take them down. Glancing at her left hand she scoffed, only she would be thinking in taking down the man that is currently holding her hand. Damn. As they pulled in she spotted a black car she had never seen here. Walking into the office she smiled at Tio who was sitting on the couch. Beside him was a man she seen a few times, she offered him a nod of the head. Javier lead her towards the chair beside Tio and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Now what is the problem?" Javier asked, taking a seat behind his desk.

"Carlos." A young man replied, having walked into the office. He faltered at seeing Kate in the room. "Javier?"

Kate fought hard to not react. Hotch had told her and showed her of every picture of every member in the GTF. This man was one of them. She knew his name was Ryan. What the fuck was he doing here.

Javier said nothing of it. "What about Carlos?"

"Who is she?" The man asked again.

Javier sighed, knowing he wouldn't get on with it, unless he had a response. "Newest addition to Los Angelicos and Acosta family. Now what about Carlos?"

"She your girl?" Ryan asked once more.

Kate frowned. "I am his woman, not girl."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Woman."

"Ryan!" Javier snapped. "Why are you here?"

Ryan paced in front of Javier's desk. "Carlos is out of control, Javier."

Javier, sighed leaning back into his chair. "What's wrong?"

"A batch of tainted butter hit the streets. People died. Even a kid." Ryan began.

Javier frowned. "I hear, it was the Koreans."

"No. It was Carlos." Ryan all, but spat the name out. "He made a deal with their cook to taint the batch, so he could take over their customer base."

"No, look." Javier leaned forward, his hands together. "I didn't authorize that. Are you sure?"

"Yes." Ryan assured. "And when I confronted him, he lied to my face. We're supposed to be on the same side here."

"How bad is it?" Kate asked.

Ryan debated in answering, but responded to Javier. "Chapel knows it was Carlos." Kate was starting to believe this was a very, very bad idea. "But, I got him, the GTF and the BAU to wait until Carlos does something that'll help take you down."

"Well, a smart move, I suppose." Javier scoffed.

"It still doesn't solve the problem. It's the second time I've had to clean up Carlos's mess. There won't be a third, Javier." To everyone in the room that sounded like a threat.

Javier stood. "What are you saying?"

Ryan leaned forward. "I want Carlos removed from the family juntas, removed from any decision envolving this family, from this day forward."

"Ryan, he is my son!" Javier shouted. "I can not simply remove him."

"He betrayed you! Us!" Ryan shouted back, Javier shook his head. He couldn't. "You say you want to take this family legit? You want to change out lives? Then start by changing Carlos!" Giving him one last look he walked out.

Javier threw his glass of scotch to the door. "Damit Carlos!"

Tio ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want to do carnal?"

Javier shook his head. "Find Carlos and anyone that was involved in this. Take them to the empty lot we have."

Kate walked up to him. "What are you going to?"

The gang lord, grabbed his keys and gun. "Time to remind them who calls the shots here. Carlos wants to take power, he has to fight for it." Walking out of the office, he left Tio and Kate behind.

Kate turned to Tio. "What did he mean by that?"

"He is going to set things straight with his son." Tio grabbed his jacket. "This is not the first time Carlos has betrayed or disappointed his father. He does before thinking, and most of the time it is not good things. Javier is just fed up with it."

Kate walked into her room and reached for the phone. "Hotch?"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hotch was quick to figure out why she called. Something was wrong.

"What's this about the butters being tainted?"

"We have received a few calls, mostly from clubs. The drug that the Koreans have been distributed has been tainted. Its killed six so far, we have been trying to get the most we can off the street, but its no use." Hatch explained. "How you hear?"

"They have a mole inside the department." Kate mumbled.


	7. Mole

Hotch quickly gestured for his team to follow him. "Kate wait." Walking out they all climbed into one of the trucks. "What do you mean a mole? I know chapel has had his suspicions, but no proof."

"He was here today, came to talk to Javier about Carlos." Kate stopped and ran to her door, to ensure no one was passing by. "I assume you know of Carlos."

"Yeah, seems like the kid thinks his old man is no longer fit to lead." Rossi said.

"I don't know, but this guy works with the GTF. His first name is Ryan, didn't get a last. Hotch this man means something to Javier." Kate advised.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

Kate sighed. "Everyone respects Javier, but this man he is something else. He walked into Javier's office and demanded Carlos be removed from family meetings and decisions. Didn't take no for any answer and left."

"Any other and we would be finding a body." Emily said. "Hey Kate, what did you say was the name?"

"Ryan."

Hotch sighed. "Its Ryan the same Ryan I told you about earlier."

Kate frowned. "The partner of the one Carlos killed. Why is he reporting to Javier? I thought he had a vendetta towards him?"

"I'll have Garcia dig up as much as she can about him." Morgan said. "Lets see just how far this connection between them goes."

"Kate, did Ryan by any chance recognize you?" Rossi asked.

"No, he was more surprised in seeing me there, at the meeting. I don't think he knew who I really am."

Hotch shook his head. "I'll call and see if I can get him removed. Who knows maybe we can send him on a special request."

"Won't that get suspicious?" JJ asked. "Suddenly the one man link between Javier and the GTF is removed. That might trigger Javier into thinking something is up."

"Not if it comes from an outsider. Someone that has no connection between either of them." Hotch replied.

Rossi smirked. "Your thinking in General Ames."

Hotch chuckled. "The man owns me a favor or two. I am sure he can find something important for Ryan to do."

Kate heard voice coming down the hallway. "I'll call you all back." Hanging up she ran to her door and waited just the right moment to exit. Of course she proceed to exit right on time to fall into Javier. "Sorry."

Javier smiled softly. "You alright?"

Kate nodded. "I'm fine, just tripped on my feet." Seeing them head for the door, she grabbed his arm. "May I come?" Javier looked as if he was going to deny her request. "We agreed."

"No, you seduced me into agreeing." He pointed out.

Kate shrugged. "But you still agreed."

With a heavy breath he nodded. "Alright, but I am going to warn you. You are not going to like this."

Kate frowned, but gave him a Stern nod. She's been chasing serial criminal and criminals for years. This shouldn't faze her to much. Hopefully.


End file.
